Daniel Mikaelson
This character was created by Superjokertv. Kronos (Ancient Greek: Κρόνος, Latin: Saturnus), known in current times as Daniel Forbes, was an extremely powerful warlock of the Traveller subculture who is the third immortal being in the world along with his best friend of Silas. In recent times, Kronos tricked Damon Salvatore into helping him to get his hands on the Cure. He was hoping to destroy the cure by use it on Katherine Piece and kill her. However, Silas managed to stop him from finding the Cure and then later in a twisted fate, Elena Gilbert forced the Cure down Katherine's throat. After Liv Parker casted the power negation spell on him to allow Kronos to kill himself and end up on the Other Side. Kronos is only truly immortal around and the oldest vampire, one of the three most powerful witches along with Silas and Qetsiyah, and one of the most powerful character in the series' universe. He was the major antagonist of the third and fourth chapter of Season Four and the first chapter of Season Five. Kronos is a distant ancestor of the Forbes Family and the progenitor of the Forbes Doppelgänger bloodline. Personality |-|Warlock/Human= In Original Sin, through flashbacks Kronos is shown to be a relatively normal person. He was good friends with Qetsiyah and Silas. |-|Primordial Vampire= Kronos is continuously described as being charming, sadistic, careless, arrogant, intelligent, manipulative and devious, showing little to no regard for human life and using whatever people he can get his hands on as his personal playthings. Like many vampires, especially the ancient ones, Kronos is ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants. He breaks Matt's arm, before ripping out his heart and showed no remorse for it. Likewise, he did not care about torturing Damon in order to get him to do what he wants. However, Kronos has shown to be willing to negotiate with people. He also appears to be very clever and cunning when dealing with others. His arguments were able to get Damon to help him through a deal, before resorting to more extreme measures after Damon's refusal. Despite being over 2,000 years old, Kronos exhibits a rather twisted sense of humor as seen when he makes jokes about Matt being revived by the Gilbert Ring allow him to repeatedly kill someone over and over again in different ways. Kronos is not above killing innocent people to achieve his goals. Although he had previously stolen blood from several blood banks to re-energize, he more recently drained 5 hospital patients of blood, due to the hospital no longer keeping a blood bag supply, in anticipation of Bonnie casting the spell to drop the veil to The Other Side. He later displayed some regret for his past misdeeds, asking Elena where he could even begin to ask for forgiveness. With Elena influencing him during "Rescue Me", Kronos becomes more kind and compassionate. He proves that he is capable of love, nobility, loyalty, and selflessness. Relationships These are the people who had a relationship with Kronos, throughout his life. Maximus Not much is known about their relationship but Kronos, only mentioned him once. ---- Silas Kronos was Silas' best friend. As warlocks, they were very close-best friends up until their become immortal. Before season five, they have not seen each other for over 2,000 years; their relationship having taken a steep turn for the worse due to different views of world. ---- Qetsiyah Not much is known about their relationship, but according to Atticus Shane they were once best friends. Apparently Kronos also became immortal with his brother and Amara. Qetsiyah entombed him alive somewhere in eastern Europe and trapped for 1,100 years. ---- Amara Not much is known about their relationship but they may have being friends. ---- Kol Mikaelson Kol accidently set him free from his tomb and their quickly became friends. Their have brotherly bond, treating each other like brothers and taunt one another. He even traveled with Kol for sometime before Kol was daggered by his half-brother, Klaus. ---- Caroline Forbes Caroline and Kronos have rarely interacted with one another, however in the Season 5 premiere I Know What You Did Last Summer, it is revealed that Caroline is in fact a descendant of Kronos. ---- Damon Salvatore Damon and Kronos are friends. It started out antagonistic towards each other, Kronos tortured Damon in order to get him to help him through a deal, before resorting to more extreme measures after Damon's refusal. Later becoming closer and they often team up to fight the usual threats to the town. ---- Other Relationships *Kronos and Klaus (Friends) *Kronos and Elijah (Friends/Former Frenemies) *Kronos and Rebekah (Frenemies) *Kronos and Stefan (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Tyler (Frenemies) *Kronos and Elena (Friends) *Kronos and Bonnie (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Jeremy (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Matt (Good Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Katherine (Enemies) *Kronos and Marcel (Frenemies) *Kronos and Hayley (Friends) *Kronos and Davina (Friends) Powers and Abilities |-|Vampire Abilities= *'Immortality' - Kronos does not age, or succumb to any human illnesses. Unlike all other known vampires and even the original vampires, Kronos is truly and unconditionally immortal and can't be killed by any weapon. *'Super Strength' - Kronos is considerably much stronger than originals, normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. *'Super Speed' - Kronos is much faster than vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. He is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Super Agility' - Kronos possess superhuman agility. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses' - Kronos has extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans. *'Healing Factor' - As he has unconditional immortality, Kronos heal despite any level of damage on his bodies. He can snap his finger bones back into place after being broken, and has been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement as long as he got blood. *'Invulnerability' - Kronos can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Telepathy' - Kronos had the ability to read the thoughts and memories of another person. He can also communicate mentally with other vampires from a distance. *'Lie Detection' - Kronos can sense if someone is lying or not. *'Mind Compulsion' - Kronos can compel both humans and vampires, even while they are on vervain and without eye contact. He is even able to control entire crowds and from a distance with relative ease. *'Precognition' - Kronos can foresee future events and happenings. *'Advanced Immunity' - Kronos is immune to all known weaknesses of vampires. He is also immune to wood, sunlight, fire, vervain, werewolf bite and is able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have any affect on him, though unlikely as his body is indestructible. *'Emotional Control' - Kronos can control his own emotions, allowing him to switch off his humanity, making killing easier. *'Dream Manipulation' - Kronos can control dreams and subconscious. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Fangs' - Kronos can bring out his fangs, which he use to feed, with blood black eyes. *'Sire Bond' - Kronos can form a sire bond with a human he has turned with his blood. *'Eidetic Memory' - Kronos possess perfect recall and is unable to forget. His mind is often called "vaults" in which he stores all his information permanently, regardless of how far such memories recede into the past. |-|Warlock Abilities= *'Telekinesis' - Kronos could control and manipulate the movement of objects through mental influence. *'Channeling' - Kronos could channel or draw other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration' - Kronos could call, command, or summon an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control' - Kronos could control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control' - Kronos could control and manipulate the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning' - Kronos could bemuse and render someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction' - Kronos could create and inflict excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition' - Kronos can foresee future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting' - Kronos could change and control events by magical influence. *'Witches Brew' - Kronos could brew and concoct supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses |-|Vampire Weaknesses= *'The Cure' - If the Cure was used on him he would lose his immortality and he would become a warlock again. *'Magic' - Qetsiyah was able to trap Kronos deep in an underground tomb somewhere in eastern Europe, and left him to desiccate for 1,100 years. *'Desiccation' - Without blood, Kronos would desiccate to the point of fossilization. *'Hunter's Curse' - Kronos was a victim of the Hunter's Curse, though he was able to overcome it in minutes. *'Doppelgängers' - Kronos' extremely powerful weakness. A witch could easily inflict damage to the doppelgänger to weaken his powers and abilities or inflict serious damage on him through the doppelgänger. |-|Warlock Weaknesses= *'Fear' - A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Mortality' - Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse of Magic' - The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. Appearances Season 4 *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand by Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Man on Fire'' *''Resident Evil'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' The Originals *''Sinners and Saints'' (flashback) *''The Battle of New Orleans'' }} Name *'Kronos' is masculine name of ancient Greek origin. *'Daniel' is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Daniel is "God Is My Judge". Trivia *Kronos was the strongest character shown so far in the series. *Kronos was the second (first, if you include flashback) TVD character to appear on The Originals. He appears for a total of 2 episodes. Episode Absence Season Five *In Season 5, Kronos doesn't appear in 2 episodes: **''The Cell'' **''No Exit'' Category:Main Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Male Category:Primordial Category:Vampire Category:Immortal Category:Witch Category:Warlock Category:Undead Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Forbes Family Category:Supernaturals